Electronic devices, such as portable devices, are generally manufactured to be compact and light in weight to provide ease of handling and portability to users. To enhance the compactness and, in turn, the portability of the electronic devices, the electronic devices have support structures, such as hinges that allow a component of the electronic device, such as a display unit, to fold over another component of the electronic device, such as a keypad unit.
In some cases, electronic devices, such as a pedometer wearable on a wrist may be foldable. Foldable electronic devices generally comprise a flexible casing that may be made of an elastic polymer material. The flexible casing houses components such as a display unit and a touch pad that may also be flexible.